This invention relates to a cable hanger for securing cables to a transmission tower.
Transmitting antennas are supported adjacent the top of a free-standing tower to transmit cellular, broadcasting, and similar signals. The signals are carried to the antennas by coaxial cables which are mounted on the tower by cable hangers. These towers extend for considerable heights. Since the cables must be attached to the towers at regular intervals, it is desirable that this connection be made by the installer easily. Existing cable hangers are of two general types. So called snap-in brackets are forced over the cables and the opposite sides of the hanger are pinched together, so that they may be installed in apertures provided in the tower. The resiliency of the hanger then spreads the sides apart to engage the hanger with the tower. Accordingly, some clearance must be provided between the hanger and the cable in order that the sides of the hanger may be pinched together. Another type of prior art cable hanger is slotted to receive the cables or cable guide. However, this type of hanger requires bolting to the tower, and the cable hanger must be installed before the cable is installed.
The present invention provides a cable hanger which is attached to the tower with a xe2x80x9csnap-inxe2x80x9d connection and which permits a cable or cable guide to be installed in the cable hanger immediately after the cable hanger is installed on the tower. A clasp is then closed around the cable which biases the snap fitting of the cable guide onto the aperture of the tower, thereby securing the cable guide in place. Accordingly, the hanger may be quickly snapped into the tower and the cable can then be immediately installed in the hanger.